zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Bigasauru
As both english releases were under the name Giant ZRK, I feel this page should be renamed to that in lieu of a citation to the contrary. Slax01 08:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Concerning Bigasauru, if we change the name, the entire overview would be about the wrong varient. And the game section and the whole Battle Story part (citation the Bigasaru page). Now, I own a Giant ZRK made here in the US (citation, English name, the Printed in California on back of instructions and slight box difference from UK), it's a lovely model, awesome movement but, aside from a worn out box saying "it will lumber along" and "send chills up your spine" there isn't much info about it. The UK Giant ZRK has some backstory, yes but are the weapon names, weight, height, depth and Max speed cited from Giant ZRK or Bigasauru? No. Is the faction (Helic republic, not Blue Zoid) cited from Bigasauru or ZRK? Aside from it's minor character appearnces in the UK comic is there is not much we can say about Giant ZRK, going off the basis that we refer to a specific varient by it's proper name. Now, which has more priority around here, minor/secondary roles (ZRK in Comics) or detailed Zoids used for a specified time and type of combat (Bigasauru in Battle Story) with appearances in other media like video games? Of coarse, if you re-do the page to better fit the OAR and OER varient and put the OJR Bigasuaru as just the Japenese version with some interesting story I would have no arguement. Good luck finding citations on those stats. tildetildetildesquiggle I want the Title changed, not the content. Slax01 21:36, April 7, 2011 (UTC) So you want to call the page Giant ZRK but leave the page all about the Bigasauru except a paragraph or two? I think I have to agree with squiggle about this, it's confusing for newcomers and doesn't make much sense. Actually, I quite like his (or her) idea that ZRK is a variant and belongs under Bigasauru. Cheironyx 22:55, April 7, 2011 (UTC) But the Title leads to Zoid in question. Putting Giant ZRK served under the helic repubic is wrong. Having the overview , stats and media appearance about Bigasaru on a page title Giant ZRK is unfitting. Even the List of Zoids has Bigasauru's number, ZRK has no number. The page is mainly about Bigasauru so why title it ZRK? Aw, beat me to it. Tildetildetildesquiggle At first I agreed with Slax, but now I realize it is a bad idea. As said above, all of this pages info revolves around the OJR Bigasaur (which isn't much) so naming it Giant Zrk would be pointless. The page will remain as" Bigasaur" Also, do we have any citations for" Bigasauru"? If not then all mentions of it will be deleted. Leon35 14:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) And this is what happens..... Bigasaur is the popular but wrong name. Bigasauru is what is on the OJR box. See this is what happens when people get so caught up in trying to prove a point that they loose sight of what is being said: I want a citation for the name, because currently, I do not have any reliable information about the Zoid's release, aside from "Giant ZRK" was in english and "BIGASAURU" was in japanese. But then I get comments like "it will lumber along" and "send chills up your spine" referring to Giant ZRK, when images on the net have this under the "Bigasauru" name. And then there's images like this which has different boxart, despit apparently the article claiming it to have only one release under that name. For all I know, both of these could be fan-made photoshops. That's why I'm asking for a citation. People can freak out however they want, but it'd really help if they made informed comments first. Slax01 01:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ...um, since when are photos of the box art not a citation? OAR and OER boxes say "Giant Zrk", NJR box (by the way, those are the front and back of the same box) says "Bigasauru". The katakana spelling given for Bigasauru is ビガザウロ, which is also used in catalogs, Battle Story material and video games (without an English spelling next to it). Giant Zrk is used in the UK comics. Notice that the Bigasauru gets stats, plus Battle Story and video game appearances, but the Giant Zrk doesn't. Cheironyx 02:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) "...um, since when are photos of the box art not a citation?" as you are the only person to have said that, I have no idea, certainly no-one other than you thinks this. On everything else posted, this seems to reinforce the fact that Giant Zrk is the English name and Bigasauru is the Japanese one. If you are saying they are different Zoids, give me a citation to this effect, because "There were no changes to the model" statement seems to outright contradict these claims. Slax01 10:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying that Giant Zrk and Bigasauru are different in design, I'm saying that the two names have different media appearances. Giant Zrk is used for the UK comics, Bigasauru is used for everything else. In my opinion, Giant Zrk is a "variant" of Bigasauru in the same way that NAR Liger Zero is a "variant" of NJR Liger Zero - the design of the actual model is the same but the weapon names, media appearances etc. are different. The debate is over whether the name "Giant Zrk" should be used to refer to a page when 70% or more of the info is about media that uses the name "Bigasauru". I thought you wanted a citation of the spelling and use of the two names, so I used box art for a citation. Hopefully this clears up any confusion. Cheironyx 10:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I get what you're saying- I was never confused, I was simply posting a reply that took your post to the logical extreme to see what response that would illicit (because 99.999999999% of the time, it is only when people are forced to defend their argument that they actually start to analyse them). More or less, your argument is the exact same thing I used on the Rayse Tiger/Soul tiger page- that the media treats them so differently, they should be treated as different Zoids (with the obvious difference of citations used). So that said- if you support splitting this page into two, then I can accept your argument, if you are unwilling to support splitting this page, then your argument will have to be revised. Of course, splitting the page is obviously a bad move in this case, so the choice is between the lesser of two evils, but that's just how it goes sometimes. Slax01 11:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Even though the above discussion is old, I feel like it deserves a reply. I will be moving the article to Giant ZRK. Battle Story fan translations are not sufficient reason to predominantly use Japanese names. Basically every Zoid has battle story - if we were to use it as convention - every article would need to be written in Japanese or Romanised Japanese. This was discussed in full on the Wiki Rules page (now archived). Sylvanelite (talk) 08:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :I deleted the section in the 'Model' topic regarding the ZRK's inclusion in the Zoids (1982) line. Firstly, it followed the Zoids (1983) article, which is illogical, considering that it preceeded the line. Secondly, the article explicitly stated that the ZRK was first released in the 1983 line, and not the 1982 line. Lastly, why would a model be released in a completely different year than the rest of the line? It was a redundant, poorly-constructed and researched section that had no redeeming qualities in the page.- Riptidemtmte (talk) 18:30, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :